luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zolo6/New Rules
Hello everybody, it's me Zolo6 the head administrator of Lucky Star wiki. As you know I have been absent from this wiki for a real long time. This is due to the fact I have long class schedule during this term at my college. I notice that this wiki is kind of dying out right now and we are lacking faithful community members, excluding Turtlbrdr. The point of this blog is tell all of you guys about the new formatting we are going to use on the wiki now. Character Articles Seeing all the character articles, I notice that they're completely awful. If you guys look at the Konata article I am showing you guys what to do on character articles now. Main Plans The main things to have on character articles are a description section stating the physic, a personality stating their attitudes and personality, and biography which will state some of the major events happening to the characters, such a Konata getting her job or Kanata returning from the dead. In addition, everyone must stop playing music character templates and must use the new Lucky Star character templates or Family character templates. We are not going to have a relationship or a quote section on the bottom of the articles, since they just state names and unsourced quotes most of the time. Trivia Trivia should be interesting facts about the character, do not create trivia based on these subjects: *That the character looks like a character from another anime. These are only allowed if this physical similarity is stated in an Lucky Star media. *Do not state any information about the characters voice actors voicing another character in another anime, this can be voided by any Lucky Star media that has made note of the similarity. Perfect examples of important voice actor trivia include Wendee Lee and Aya Hirano voicing Konata Izumi and Haruhi Suzumiya. *That the character shares a birthday with a character from another anime. These are only coincidental and are not important. Music Articles Music album articles state their release date, the tracks on the disk, and the album's cover. What I do not want to see on the articles are videos that have the songs, this mainly because the video does not belong to the wiki it belongs to the video's owner. I got a complaint from one of the owner's of the video that was on here from my email sometime ago, if you guys remember I took down a video from some of our main pages a long time ago because of that. Creating New Articles When creating new articles, I have two new rules for you guys. When making a new article, follow the correct format and don't make a sloppy article that just looks like it got vandalized. Also if you are going to make a new article be prepared to write a large essay type page and do not create an article with a small paragraph stating the obvious. The wiki does not create articles based on fan fiction, so please do not create articles about KonataxKagami yuris that are popular on the internet. Uploading and Placing Images When placing images on this wiki please categorize them into the right category. When it comes to flash gifs please don't put any on this wiki, unless you have got permission from the image owner. In addition if you guys see hentai or any other inappropriate images uploaded to this wiki please alert me as soon as possible. In addition do not upload fan art to the wiki and place them into articles, these images are not created by Kagami Yoshimizu and are considered unofficial. Please do not upload low quality images taken from cell phones or digital cameras. Images uploaded onto the wiki must be in clear decent quality taken from DVD screenshots or manga scans you have directly scanned unto your computer. When placing images in an article, place them on different paragraphs or put them in a gallery, this will prevent them from looking sloppy.